clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Unidentified Clone Trooper (Progate Temple Geonosis)
This unidentified trooper served in the 212th Attack Battalion under the command of Commander Cody, and Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He participated during the Second Battle of Geonosis when he was sent to the catacombs below to the Progate Temple, this trooper managed to survive the escape of the Progate Temple. History In 22 BBY, this trooper fought in the Second Battle of Geonosis and a squad of troopers from the 212th Attack Battalion were sent to the Progate Temple to search for Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli and Clone trooper Buzz who went searching for Poggle and went missing, This trooper and his platoon accompanied Kenobi, Skywalker and Cody to the Progate Temple where Unduli was last contacted. Upon arriving at the temple, the group soon found the dead body of Buzz who had accompanied Unduli also as well as the Jedi's lightsaber. Intent on finding Unduli, Skywalker, Kenobi, Cody, this trooper and the team entered the caverns through the temple's entrance, using lightsabers and headlamps to light the way. While approaching farther under the temple, Unduli contacted Kenobi and hailed him not to follow her. Kenobi, however insisted on searching further for the Jedi Master. Soon they came under attack from undead Geonosian Zombies and where unable to kill them, fewer troopers were killed and Kenobi ordered a retreat. After taking down the tunnel's supports, Kenobi however did try to contact Mundi via comlink for reinforcements. Because the group was too deep underground to get a signal, Kenobi sent Gearshift and another trooper back to the surface to contact Mundi. however Gearshift and his comrade did not get far before being attacked by the Geonosian zombies, Hearing the pair's screams, Kenobi, Skywalker, Cody, the trooper and the rest of the team ran to help their comrades but arrived too late to save them, instead finding their slain bodies. Although Skywalker wanted to go to the surface himself to hail Mundi, Kenobi believed that they couldn't divide their troops again and noted that time was running out for Unduli, so this trooper and the team went the throne of Queen Karina the Great, As the team finally found the royal chamber and spied on the proceedings from the shadows. Using his infrared headlamp in the dark room, the trooper located Unduli next to the throne and Poggle in conversation with the Queen. when Skywalker and Kenobi devised a plan, Cody ordered this trooper set up their perimeter intending to have their men use their headlamps to temporarily blind the dark-dwelling Geonosians and create enough confusion to rescue Unduli when the appropriate moment presented itself, when Kenobi signaled Cody, this trooper and the team to attack, The troopers blasted their headlamps on the Geonosians and temporarily blinded them, this allowing Kenobi and Skywalker to retrieve their lightsabers and rescue Unduli and capture Poggle, However during the attack Cody ordered this clone and the two troopers to take out the supports which allowed the roof to collapse killing Queen Karina the Great. The warrior drones continued to follow the group, as the clones continued to focus their fire at their pursuers, during the escape this trooper warned Cody that the Geonosisan Zombies where still coming, eventually this trooper managed to reach the airshaft out of the caverns, and both the trooper, Kenobi, Skywalker, Unduli, Poggle, Cody and the remaining troopers managed to climb out of the catacombs, this trooper and the remaining team evacuated the temple shortly before it collapsed. with the ordeal over and Arhduke Poggle the Lesser in Republic custody, the Jedi hoped that the queen's deadly brain worms had been buried with her in the temple, Appearances * Timeline }} References Category:Clone troopers Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Third Systems Army Category:Unidentified clone troopers